


Hawt Consort

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Crowning Of Royality, Fluffy, I love these 2., I think Starks are royals, Idiots in Love, King Joffrey, M/M, Mentions Of Daenerys Targaryen and the Dothraki, No they are royals, Robb Stark is a Gift, The King in The North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: How Robb became King and How Jon became his consort.





	Hawt Consort

The wolf shaped orb felt like it was going to burn his fingers, but so did his scepter. This was all happening. The North. The North, House Stark, fell on the shoulders of a 15 year boy. A boy with dark red curls and blue eyes and swan coloured skin. A boy who loved his brother more than a brother. A boy who lost his father, due to a boy king. Who held his sister captive. And would return her, if bent the knee. And the Targaryen maid coming from across the sea slowly, with Dothraki and other warriors. But he sat on a wooden throne. 

 

He knew one of the Tully's made it. It had fishes on it, with a red and blue pillow under his butt. He said the vows. The vows to be a good king. A wonderful king. A fair king. A king who went war for peace. He was different that Joffrey. He was not Joffrey. He was Robb Stark. The King in the North. 

 

The North was now not a kingdom of the 7. The kingdom was now 6. Maybe 5. All he wanted to was go done on his consort. When he saw Jon. Jon smiled. His white teeth smiled. 'My king,' Jon said, 'I'm no king,' Said Robb. 'You are. You were just - ,' 

 

'Given the title. But I was given the right. I'm no true king,' Jon wanted to grab Robb's face and tell him he is, he wanted to comfort the new King and hug him and snuggle him and cuddle him and call him names like; Sweetheart, and Sweetling and Robbie. He didn't want to be in public. In front of everyone. This was a secret. Maybe it wouldn't be much longer. 

 

After the feast over with, Jon and Robb made love. Jon calling Robb; Robbie and him calling Jon love. He loved his bastard. And the bastard loved his king. It sucked they couldn't be together. 'Be apart of my protection,' Robb said after so many kisses. 'I have to decline,' The Wall was no longer an answer to his prays to be away from everyone, he wanted to be with Robb. 

 

He'd always want to be with Robb. 

 

Robb was his. And he was Robb's. 


End file.
